


Threatening Skies

by kyrdwyn



Series: Skies Series [9]
Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kid Fic, Lifemates - Freeform, M/M, Originally Posted Elsewhere, The Author Regrets Nothing, bonded characters, cannon took a left turn at the end of season 1, so nothing after that season really applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 05:30:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5079655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyrdwyn/pseuds/kyrdwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm and Trip enjoy life aboard the Kraynita while others plot to return them to Starfleet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Threatening Skies

* * *

Laughter floated out of Cargo Bay Six. Waslia Gesnick stopped on her way to the food storage bay and smiled. Two higher-pitched voices told her that both Merisel and Chancel were in the bay. A burst of laughter from a deeper voice identified Malcolm Reed, the ship's assistant engineer. His lifemate and the _Kraynita_ 's Chief Engineer, Trip Tucker, was in the engine room, making sure the reactor was running smoothly as the Horatian vessel continued on its course from the Thenlian Three Starbase to Horatia.

They were seven months into the two-year run, with very few problems for the _Kraynita_ herself. Waslia's husband, Terisan, was still thanking the gods that Reed and Tucker had been searching for new jobs even as Terisan had been searching for a new engineer. He hadn't planned on hiring two engineers, but when he'd found out the men were married, that had made the difference. Of the active crew of eight people, there were four couples. It made the long journeys a lot smoother to have one's spouse traveling with them. In addition to his engineering skills, Reed had experience with weapons and piloting—a plus to the captain. It made for a better rotation for his crew on night watches and days off, and Reed had once mentioned that he was never bored as the ship's "jack of all trades".

Waslia entered the cargo bay and watched the two children and their father playing a game her people called "Hunter's Prey." The Prey would hide behind objects and try to stay out of the way of the Hunter until they could safely reach the Lair. Once they reached the Lair, they were safe from the Hunter. If the Hunter caught them, they became the new Hunter, and the old Hunter became Prey. Apparently, Reed was the Hunter at the moment, moving quietly around the cargo containers. A giggle to Waslia's right revealed Merisel's position. Reed darted around a container, but Merisel had already moved. Movement in front of Waslia drew her eye as Chancel darted into an open space and triumphantly jumped onto the container set in the center—obviously the Lair.

Chancel had changed so much from the shy, almost frightened child he'd been when Reed had brought his newly-adopted son on board. Very different from the outgoing child Merisel had been after Tucker had adopted her. Both children were Morganian, yet Chancel was missing the characteristic stripes down his nose and on his wrists, the result of a recessive gene reacting badly to a native Morganian medicinal herb. The lack of stripes had exposed him to cruel treatment by other Morganians, something Reed had noticed when the _Kraynita_ stopped at Morgania to let Merisel meet her family. In the course of trying to make up for the harm done by the others, Reed and Chancel had bonded. Reed had given Chancel his lines for his family pouch, the Morganian equivalent of adoption.

The Morganian Ministry of Child Welfare, however, had been suspicious of Reed's motives. They had convened a public hearing to determine if Reed's actions stemmed from genuine paternal feelings or if he had other, less morally acceptable, feelings. Reed had been appalled that they had called his actions into question. To his credit, he had been calm throughout most of the hearings. His lifemate had had to stay away, though. Waslia smiled. Tucker had admitted he wouldn't be able to keep his mouth shut at the hearing, and that wouldn't have helped Reed's cause. By the end of the hearing, Reed had had enough. He defended himself with the Ministry's own records, showing that several Morganian orphans had been adopted by outsiders while under the Ministry's care, without the Ministry's permission, and none of them had been subjected to the rigors of a hearing. The Ministry was only doing this because Chancel didn't have his stripes, and the members of the Ministry could not conceive of anyone actually caring for the child. Reed had been brilliant, using the Ministry's prejudices against them. In the end, the Ministry withdrew its concerns and Chancel was officially declared Reed's son.

Terisan had grumbled about running a nursery ship when told about Reed's new son, but not in front of the two men. Waslia knew her husband, as Tucker would put it, was a sucker for kids. Their own children had grown up years ago and left for their own lives. Now they had two more children on the ship, playing in cargo bays and helping to make a long space journey seem more like a family outing.

Waslia slipped back out of the cargo bay before she was noticed. She didn't want to disturb the children and their father. Real life interrupted too much as it was—the three of them deserved their moments of laughter.

* * *

Trip watched Malcolm with fond exasperation. They both had the night off, since Wessic was on night watch, and Trip had looked forward to just getting to be with his lifemate. Chancel and Merisel were asleep in their cabins. When Chancel came on board, Terisan had installed a connecting door to Trip and Malcolm's quarters, opposite Merisel's. That left the parents in the quarters between their children, able to respond instantly if a nightmare scared Merisel or Chancel was sick.

If anyone had told Trip Tucker a year ago that he would be in love with and married to Malcolm Reed, father to an alien daughter and step-father to Malcolm's alien son, and the chief engineer of a cargo ship, he would have thought they'd eaten too much of Chef's resequenced meatloaf. Yet after that shuttle crash on Il'endi, where they'd only survived by being bonded to an alien life form that accelerated their healing abilities and granted them the ability to hear each other's thoughts, he and Malcolm had grown closer and fell in love, eventually marrying before being rescued by _Enterprise_. Then Starfleet had discovered the kt'alini and its powers and re-assigned Trip and Malcolm to Starfleet Medical for further evaluation. Not wanting to be lab rats, and feeling betrayed by the fact that Jonathan Archer hadn't fought to keep them on _Enterprise_ , they'd left the ship at the next starbase, leaving letters of resignation. They'd found new positions on the _Kraynita_ , where the kt'alini were accepted as merely being part of the men, not something dangerous.

Trip smiled. Malcolm hadn't planned on serving under Trip as an engineer—he usually preferred serving under Trip in a more intimate sense. However, the _Kraynita_ had a weapons officer, and Malcolm had agreed to sign on as another engineer to stay with his lifemate.

Said lifemate was already in bed, wanting his husband next to him. Malcolm, on the other hand, was still dressed and sitting at the small desk, reading something on a padd.

"Malcolm, turn that thing off and come to bed." Trip used audible speech to break the younger man's concentration.

"In a minute, love. I just want to finish this." Malcolm's reply had a distracted air.

"Malcolm, believe me, that book ain't gonna tell you anything you don't already know."

"I just want to make sure I don't mess up. He's been through so much already." Malcolm thumbed the button that switched pages. "I didn't have the best of role models in parenting, you know."

Trip got up out of the bed, hitching his pajama bottoms up as he crossed the room. He grabbed the padd out of Malcolm's hand and turned it off. He silenced Malcolm's sound of outrage with a quick kiss. "Malcolm, all you gotta do is love him. That's all he really needs. An' from what I've seen, you've got that down already. You keep worrying, and Chancel will pick up on that." He kissed his lifemate again. "Now come to bed!" Trip turned and walked back to their bed, sliding under the covers again. Malcolm was still sitting on the chair.

//I just worry that I'm not doing enough.// Malcolm's mental voice was tentative, a contrast to his normal confident demeanor.

//Look, Malcolm, you know what you hated when growing up. As long as you don't do that, you should be fine. If you've got questions, ask—I'm in the same boat as you. I've never been a father before. Yeah, okay, maybe my upbringing wasn't as joyless as you make yours out to be, but this is all new to me, too. Plus you've got Waslia and Terisan and Kerth and Wessic and even Phlox to help you out. Selika and Gerandik are always willing to help, too, even though they don't have kids themselves.//

Malcolm rolled his eyes. Trip shook his head. //You've passed your biggest test, I think—disciplining him without making him think you didn't love him or want him anymore. Chancel knows that you love him even if he does something wrong. And he knows that just because you punish him, doesn't mean that you don't want him.// Trip smiled at the memory of Malcolm being just as upset at having to take away Chancel's tashier as Chancel had been. But the bond between father and son had come out stronger after that.

//God, Trip, that was the hardest thing —// Malcolm looked away, still uneasy with his actions. Chancel had decided to test the boundaries of his new relationship by not doing his schoolwork and when Malcolm found out, he had no choice but to be the parent and take away the tashier. He'd hated every second of it, and probably cried more than Chancel did, but not in front of his son. He'd cried in Trip's arms, as his lifemate reassured him that he'd done the right thing. The tashier had been Chancel's first toy in years, a gift from Malcolm before he had been adopted. Malcolm had worried that taking it away would cause Chancel to think Malcolm didn't want him.

//I know, darlin'. I know.// Trip recalled Malcolm's emotions as they had come through the bond at the time. He had been afraid of losing Chancel's affection, but determined to set the proper example. Chancel had eventually gotten the tashier back, and while he wasn't a perfect child, he also knew he couldn't just run wild. Trip understood Malcolm's feelings, having had to set the same boundaries with Merisel. Still, both kids knew the limits and didn't cross them more than any other kid Trip knew. If they had been perfect children, Trip would have been worried.

Malcolm got up and started to undress. //I just want him to be happy, Trip. The same way I want Merisel to be happy.//

Trip enjoyed the view Malcolm was giving him. //He is, Mal.//

Forgoing pajama bottoms, Malcolm slid into bed beside his lifemate. He reached up to touch the metal disk at Trip's throat, the Il'endi equivalent of a wedding ring. //The same way I want you to be happy.//

Trip closed a hand over Malcolm's and brought it to his lips. //I am, as long as I'm with you and our daughter and your son.// He kissed the hand.

//Our son,// Malcolm correctly gently. //He's as much yours as mine, he just hasn't gotten the courage to ask you yet.//

//I will be honored when he does.//

Malcolm moved closer to Trip. //Thank you for putting up with me.//

//Ah, hell, Mal. I love you. I love our kids.//

//But you miss _Enterprise_.// Malcolm heard the unspoken thoughts, as he so often did.

//Hard to go back to _Enterprise_ now, with two kids. Starfleet's not exactly family-friendly.//

Malcolm placed his palm against Trip's cheek. //If we could go back, with our old ranks and jobs and the children, and serve out our mission—would you?//

//In a heartbeat. I don't think I could go back to just being a crewman or an ensign. If I had to go to a different ship, or even a posting on Earth as a Commander, I would. I just need to have you and the kids with me.//

//Well, you could always go back to Earth and work on a new Warp 7 engine.//

Trip smiled. //Yeah, but you're Weapons and Tactical—and much more hands-on than an R&D job would allow, darlin'.//

//Well, I'll still get to be 'hands-on' with you.// Malcolm gave a sly smile as he suited actions to words.

Trip shifted, stifling a groan. //You better not stop being hands-on, Malcolm.//

//Never, love.//

* * *

"Madeline? Who is the message from?"

"Just a friend, Mum," Madeline Reed replied as she quickly downloaded the message from her mailbox onto a data chip. She knew, as much as her brother did, that their parents would not understand the changes in his life. She wished the message could have been delivered just a day later, when she would have been at her home in England, rather than visiting her parent's house in Malaysia.

"Is that from Malcolm?" Mary Reed had entered the room and now stood behind her daughter, looking at the screen. "But that's not from _Enterprise_. Was he transferred?"

Madeline froze. Such an innocent question with such a loaded answer. _No, Mum. Malcolm married another man while stranded on a planet for four months, and then resigned his commission after Starfleet wanted to send them back to Earth for testing on a life form that saved their lives. Your son and his husband are now engineers on an alien cargo ship with two adopted alien children, and Malcolm's deliriously happy, so don't even think of criticizing him._ That wouldn't go over well at all.

"Madeline, don't just sit there, play the message," her mother ordered with a shade of Stuart Reed's imperious command nature. Madeline reacted the way she always had—she obeyed. And then sat back and prayed that her brother would forgive her.

The screen changed to show Malcolm alone. He was in jeans and a blue shirt, his lifemate necklace visible. His sleeves were rolled up on his forearms, and he was smiling. "Hullo, Maddy. I promised I'd write more often, and I'm trying to keep that promise. Trip says hello, by the way. He'd tell you himself, but he's having an affair with a plasma coil at the moment." Malcolm paused for a second, and then laughed. "He wants me to tell you that he is not having an affair with a plasma coil. He is having an affair with an antimatter injector." Malcolm shook his head. "Never marry an engineer, Madeline. That's my big brother advice for the day. Anyway, we're about a year away from Horatia, and then it will be another two years back to Thenlian Three, plus however long we stay at Horatia. Trip thinks that with the right parts, he might be able to upgrade to Warp 4, which would cut a fair bit of time off the journey."

Malcolm shifted, stretching his arms along the back of the couch he was sitting on. Madeline noticed how relaxed and happy he looked. "Merisel and Chancel should be sending you letters directly when they finish their class time. They love the books you sent them. I think Merisel is almost finished with her second one, and Chancel is pondering which one to read next."

He tilted his head, propping it on a fist. "In your last letter, you asked if I missed serving in Starfleet. Honestly, yes. I don't regret resigning my commission—Reeds are not lab rats. I definitely don't regret the friends I've made." A soft smile crossed his lips. "If I had stayed in Starfleet, I wouldn't have my children, either. So it's a fair trade, I think. I just wish we could go back, with the children. More for Trip's sake than for mine—the Warp 5 engine was his life, it seems. He says he's happy here, but. . .I know he misses _Enterprise_ and his engine the way I miss the armory." Her brother leaned forward, resting his forearms on his knees, expression serious. "God, Maddy, I know Father and Mum wouldn't understand why I resigned, but I just felt so betrayed by my superiors. All that time in service and they toss it because some friendly aliens saved my life. Doesn't exactly speak well of Starfleet." Malcolm chuckled, but it lacked humor. "Maybe I should have joined the Royal Navy instead. Wouldn't that make Father happy, hearing that." Another pause, then a sigh. "No, I shouldn't have. I would never have met my friends, would never have met my husband, and would never have adopted my children if I hadn't joined Starfleet. Things did work out for the best."

Malcolm looked like he was going to say more, but he looked up as the sound of a door opening was heard. A large smile crossed his face just before two small figures appeared, hurtling themselves against him. Malcolm hugged each of them tightly, his joy in his children evident. Madeline smiled to see her normally reserved brother being so open. It was so different from their childhood—Father had never been demonstrative in his affection. She supposed her brother-in-law was responsible for Malcolm's openness, and she reminded herself to thank Trip when she sent her next message to the handsome Southerner.

"Airith, can I go help Waslia now? She said she'd let me pick out dinner tonight," Merisel asked, practically bouncing in her excitement. Chancel had settled himself on the couch, leaning against Malcolm, a padd in his hand.

"After you say hello to your Aunt Madeline," Malcolm responded, gesturing toward the screen. Both children looked up.

"Hi, Aunt Madeline! Thank you for the books!" Merisel smiled and waved.

Chancel smiled as well. "Hello, Aunt Madeline. Thank you." He held up the padd. "I'm reading one right now."

Malcolm ruffled the girl's hair. "Okay, go help Waslia."

Merisel bounced up to kiss his cheek. "Love you, Airith. Bye, Aunt Maddy!" she called as she disappeared from sight.

Chancel curled up again at Malcolm's side. Malcolm slid an arm around his son's shoulders. "Anyway, Maddy, I just wanted to say hello and update you. No, I still haven't sent a message to Father and Mother yet. I'm not sure how they'd take me being married to another man, much less my being the father of two alien children." He shrugged. "I'm sure they will find out sooner or later, but I still need time to figure out how to tell them myself. Having them accept Trip and the children would mean a lot to me." Malcolm paused. "They are my life now."

Chancel looked up at the odd note in Malcolm's voice. He put his arms around his father and hugged him. Malcolm hugged Chancel back, resting his cheek on the child's hair. When Malcolm looked up, Chancel didn't let go.

"So, Maddy, all is well here. Hope all is well with you. I can't wait to hear from you. I love you, sis."

"Love you Aunt Maddy," Chancel added. Madeline smiled. Malcolm smiled as well as he hit a button and the screen went blank.

Mary Reed sat down in a chair across from her younger child. "So," she began, "Malcolm resigned from Starfleet."

Madeline nodded. Her mother tapped her fingers on the arm of the chair. "Start at the beginning," she ordered. "Tell me why my son resigned, who this 'Trip' is to whom my son is apparently married, and how he ended up with two alien children." Her blue eyes fastened steadily on Madeline, waiting.

Madeline sighed and began with the shuttle crash on Il'endi.

* * *

"Sir, we're receiving a transmission from the Vulcan Science Directorate." Hoshi frowned at her board. "It's for Sub-Commander T'Pol, and they say it's classified."

Archer's eyebrows went up at the same time T'Pol's did. He turned to look at her. "Any idea why they're calling?"

"No."

Archer shrugged. "Hoshi, patch it through to my ready room. You can take it in there," he said to his first officer. She nodded her thanks as she left the bridge.

Sitting down at his desk, T'Pol activated the screen. Satrel appeared. "Sub-Commander, the Science Directorate has considered your request. We do not feel it would be logical to grant it."

T'Pol's face remained expressionless, though inwardly she was disappointed.

"We do, however, believe that there is another way to accomplish your objective, as well as maintaining our principles of IDIC. We have spoken with the High Command, Starfleet Command, and other allies about forming an Interspecies Technical Exchange, which would allow the currently warp-capable allies to build on each other's technology and experience. It would include placing ITE officers on our ships, to be answerable to the ship's captain and the ITE only, much the same as an Interspecies Medical Exchange officer."

"A logical undertaking."

Satrel nodded. "Additionally, we have reviewed the data on Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed, and the kt'alini life form. We have sent messages to the High Command, Starfleet Command, Ambassador Soval, and Captain Archer, with our determination that the kt'alini, as well as their two hosts, do not present a danger to humans or Vulcans, as you and Doctor Phlox had already determined. We do not believe further testing is necessary. As for their telepathic connection, we agree it is similar to the link that occurs between bonded Vulcans, and should be treated as such. It is not a danger, either."

"Thank you." T'Pol inclined her head.

"We will also be transmitting invitations to Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed to join the ITE. We cannot guarantee that they would be posted to _Enterprise_ ," Satrel cautioned, "but we can guarantee that, as lifemates, they would be posted together."

"And their children?" T'Pol questioned. Over the time she had served with the two men, she had learned that they were not the type to give up on people they cared about. Having seen their transmissions to the crew, and how they reacted around Chancel and Merisel, she knew that if the choice came down to returning to _Enterprise_ and being with their children, the children would come first.

"That will depend on the posting, Sub-Commander. We would, however, take that into consideration should they join."

"I will see that the invitations are transmitted to Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed."

"Live long and prosper, Sub-Commander."

"Live long and prosper." The screen cleared. T'Pol got up, glancing at the stars outside the ready room window. The situation appeared more favorable than she had anticipated.

Now it would be up to Tucker and Reed to take the opportunity offered to them.

* * *

Merisel stuck her head into Cargo Bay Six. Chancel had appropriated it as his play area, the same way she had taken over Cargo Bay Four. Not that she and Chancel didn't play together in one or the other's bay, but it was nice to still have her own place. They shared the same educator unit on the ship, so after classes they each often wanted to be alone for a while.

Chancel was lying on a bed made of cargo containers covered with blankets. He was reading from a padd, occasionally setting it down to look up at the ceiling or out of the porthole at the passing stars.

"Can I come in?" Merisel asked.

Chancel turned and looked at her. "Sure."

Merisel sat on the floor. "Don't you like Maeleth?"

Chancel's eyes widened. "Maeleth is wonderful."

"Don't you want to call him 'Daddy?'"

Chancel sat up. "That's your name for him."

Merisel shrugged. "I think he'd like it if you did." She smiled. "I think he'd prefer it to 'Tyrith'." When Chancel didn't smile back, Merisel's smile faded. "What's wrong?"

Chancel looked away. "I'm afraid . . . that if I ask for his lines, he'll say no. Airith offered me his lines, but I don't want to ask for more than I have. It's already more than I was told to ever expect."

"Daddy adopted me first, and Airith wasn't really happy with him. Since Airith was unhappy, Daddy was unhappy. I could feel it through the lines. He tried to hide it from me—so did Airith. But —"

"If the lines are dark, the mood is dark," Chancel interrupted, repeating a Morganian saying. Something all Morganians learned at an early age.

Merisel nodded. "I could feel Daddy's unhappiness. I could also feel when he and Airith were happy again." Merisel looked at her brother. "I have both their lines now, and they're happy. I don't think you'd be asking for more than you deserve. You should be happy. I know Daddy would be happy to give you his lines."

Chancel sighed and looked away. Merisel leaned toward him. "I know it's scary, but he won't say no. Also," Merisel said slowly as the thought came to her, "if he was your Daddy as well, then you couldn't be sent back to Morgania if anything happened to Airith. The lines would prevent that."

Chancel nodded. "I'll think about it."

Merisel smiled. Getting Chancel to really think about adopting Daddy was the first step in having him become her true serith—a sibling by lines of both her parents. Something she wanted, and hoped Chancel did too.

* * *

The engine room was bathed in a hazy red glow. Smoke filled the compartment, making breathing and sight difficult. He looked around the room, wincing at the damage. He started to pull himself to his feet and then stopped. Though the room was overheated from the damage to the engine, he was suddenly freezing. A bone-deep cold that had nothing to do with the room temperature, and everything to do with the silence in his mind. Not the silence of sleep or unconsciousness. He knew what those felt like.

This was a deadly silence—the absence of his lifemate's presence in his mind.

Getting to his feet he looked around frantically, moving debris and calling his lifemate's name. A flash of skin caught his eye and he stumbled toward it, praying under his breath in English and Il'endi. He fell to his knees and reached out, finding cold skin devoid of life. A whimper of denial escaped his lips as he gently turned over the man he loved. The whimper became a sob when he saw the jagged neck wound that left little skin intact. The spinal column was severed, and so was the kt'alini lifeform that could have saved his life.

For the first time in almost a year he was alone in his own mind, and there was no way his lifemate would return. Placing a last, loving kiss on Trip's lips, Malcolm Reed reached for a nearby shard of metal and sliced his wrists open. Deep cuts that completely severed the veins. Even if the kt'alini could repair the damage, he would bleed out before then. If necessary, if the kt'alini managed to heal these cuts, he would slice open the jugular. He could not, would not, live without Trip.

* * *

Trip came awake with a strangled scream. His heart was racing in panic, the dream still keeping a hold on his waking self. The door to their quarters opened and Malcolm burst in, fear coming through their bond. Seeing Trip sitting up in the bed, Malcolm sat down on the edge, then rocked back slightly when Trip grabbed him in a hug that could easily be described as a death grip.

//Trip? What is it? Nightmare?// Malcolm asked through the bond. When it became obvious that Trip hadn't heard him, Malcolm rubbed Trip's back reassuringly. "It's all right, love. It's all right."

It took several minutes to calm Trip down. Neither Merisel nor Chancel came to investigate, so Trip's nightmare hadn't woken them.

"Promise me." Trip's voice was hoarse from his nightmare and held a desperate note of pleading. "Promise me," he begged again. He pulled back from Malcolm's embrace and clutched the Englishman's shoulders, a wild look in his blue eyes. "Promise me."

Malcolm reached up to push a lock of sweaty hair off Trip's forehead. "Promise you what, love?"

"That no matter what happens to me, you won't give up—you won't —"

He stopped, closing his eyes and leaning his forehead against Malcolm's. Images flashed through the bond—the engine room bathed in eerie red light, Trip lying dead with his head practically severed from his neck, Malcolm slashing his wrists in profound grief.

Malcolm threaded his fingers into the blond strands at the nape of Trip's neck. He pulled the other man's head down and kissed Trip fiercely. //I promise, love.// He placed light kisses over Trip's face. //No matter what happens, I won't give up. I promise you. You and the children.//

//I won't either, Mal. I promise you that. You and the kids.//

//I know, love.// Malcolm shifted on the bed, then laid down. He pulled Trip down with him so his head was resting on Malcolm's chest. Malcolm stroked the silky hair in tactile reassurance that they both were alive.

"Who's watchin' th'bridge?" Trip asked sleepily. Malcolm was supposed to be on night watch.

"Gerandik. I called him and Selika when I had to get to you. Their quarters are closest to the bridge. He told me he'd take the rest of the watch. Now, go back to sleep, love. I'm here."

Lulled by the reassuring beat of his husband's heart, Trip fell into a dreamless sleep.

* * *

"Quite frankly, Dr. Tucker, I'm not sure what to think. It's not as if there haven't been homosexuals in the family before. I don't think Stuart realizes my Great-Uncle Jeremy wasn't a blood relation, but rather Great-Uncle Geoffrey's husband. I had wondered about my son, but this news was a surprise."

Cassandra Tucker nodded at Mary Reed through the com link. "I had no idea about Trip," she confessed, "which sounds surprising for a mother who has a Ph.D. in psychology, but I guess there are some things a son will hide from his parents." She paused. "He really does love your son. I could tell by how he spoke of him."

Mary smiled. "Malcolm appears to be happier than I've ever seen him. Then again, he wasn't one to show his emotions easily." Her smile faded. "I'm more concerned about Malcolm's resignation from Starfleet. I don't know about your son, but Malcolm had wanted to be in the military since he was four. I know the military can be rather archaic at times, but Starfleet's actions go quite beyond simple worry over an unknown element. It seems as if they are punishing Charles and Malcolm for surviving."

Cassandra nodded. "Have you spoken with anyone at Starfleet Command?"

"Yes, but the lieutenant commander I spoke with would not give me any information, nor would he let me speak with Admiral Forrest."

"Typical—they've been giving me the same runaround lately. Frankly, I get more information from the doctor on _Enterprise_. We're working on a psychological report to Starfleet about Trip and Malcolm."

"If there is anything I can do, you will let me know? I know Malcolm hasn't officially told me about his new life, but I'm not going to abandon him." Mary looked troubled that her son hadn't told her.

"I will let you know. Actually, would you mind accompanying me to San Francisco when I face Starfleet Command? I would love to have your support. With my husband's trial schedule, I'm not sure if he'll be able to come, as much as he would like to."

"Just let me know when. I will need to be able to explain my absence to my husband, and I'm not quite sure he's ready for the truth about his son."

* * *

Trip craned his neck, trying to see the readout on the screen on the other side of the reactor. He really needed Malcolm here to help him, as Trip was up to his elbows in wires to repair some minor damage. But Malcolm was on the planet's surface, helping Terisan and Gerandik with negotiations and delivery of goods. Sighing, Trip squinted harder. He couldn't tell if the screen said four or seven power units.

"Nine power units."

Trip jumped, startled. Chancel's head appeared on the other side of the reactor. He smiled and shyly asked, "May I help?"

Trip grinned back. "Sure you can. Keep an eye on that monitor there and let me know if it goes over ten or under five, okay?"

Chancel nodded, perching on the reactor ladder where it ran across the reactor. He could watch both Trip and the monitor from that spot. "Upgrading?"

"Nah, just making some repairs. Don't have the parts to upgrade to Warp 4, yet," he added with a wink.

Chancel smiled back tentatively. "My Airith used to say he was going to upgrade our engine to Warp 4, but Tyrith said he loved his old Warp 3 too much." He paused. "Well, my real Airith. Not that Airith isn't my real Airith, but . . . "

Trip took pity on him. "Your Morganian Airith?"

Another smile. "My Morganian Airith." He looked at the monitor. "Still nine units."

"At least it didn't drop," Trip said as he fiddled with some more wires.

"Why does Merisel call you 'Daddy'?" Chancel sounded curious about the unfamiliar term.

"Well," Trip began, "when I first adopted her, she asked me what I called my Airith, and when I told her I called him 'Daddy' she asked if she could call me that." He looked up Chancel. "She had just lost her Airith, so I think she didn't want to call me that. Maeleth was okay for Malcolm, but I don't think she had finished grieving."

Chancel nodded. "But she calls Airith, Airith."

Trip set his tools down and folded his arms on the reactor, giving his full attention to his lifemate's son. This seemed like more than just casual conversation to him. "Merisel adopted Airith about two months after I adopted her. I guess by then she was willing to call someone else Airith, without it seeming disrespectful to her Morganian Airith." He tilted his head, remembering what he had 'heard' of the conversation that night. "She asked him what he had called his father, which was 'Father' or 'Sir,' but Airith didn't want her to call him either of those—those are formal human terms. He thought that would put too much distance between him and Merisel."

"So she calls him Airith."

Trip nodded. "He likes being called Airith."

"And you like being called Daddy."

"Yep, though I don't mind Maeleth, either," he added with a smile. He didn't want to push Chancel or make him feel guilty about not having adopted Trip yet. Trip wanted that moment to come when Chancel was ready.

Chancel stared at the reactor, not meeting Trip's eyes. "I never expected to have anyone offer me their lines," he said softly. "I keep waiting for something to happen, for Airith to realize it was a mistake and he wants to go through the Try'al'aeth to remove them."

"He's not going to do that, Chancel." When the child didn't look convinced, Trip looked him directly in the eyes. "I would not let him if he did."

Chancel stared back at his father's mate, obviously startled by Trip's words. Trip held the child's blue eyes, refusing to look away. Chancel needed to know that Trip was serious—he would fight Malcolm for Chancel.

Chancel finally looked away, back at the monitor. "It's dropped to seven units," he said softly.

Trip nodded, picking up his tools again. He would let Chancel deal with this in his own way. The poor kid was still carrying a lot of baggage from his time on his home world. Malcolm and Merisel had done a lot to bring him out of his shell, but there were times when he couldn't get past the ingrained belief that because he had lost the most important identifying characteristic of Morganians—the stripe that ran from hairline to nose—he wasn't worthy of anything 'normal' Morganians had. Not toys, not friends, and not family.

If Chancel thought he wasn't worthy of Malcolm, Trip, and Merisel, what would he think of the entire Tucker clan? Trip knew his family would wholeheartedly adopt any child of his.

"You sure Airith won't think it was a mistake? Giving me my lines?"

Trip carefully finished replacing the wire he was working on before setting his tools down again. He looked up at Chancel, who was worrying his lower lip with his teeth. Trip reached up to place a hand on Chancel's shoulder. "Airith loves you, Chancel." He gave the boy's shoulder a gentle shake. "He doesn't give up on the people he loves." Trip chuckled. "Heck, look at me. I haven't exactly been a model husband, but he still loves me." He put his left hand on Chancel's other shoulder. "He's worried that he's not worthy of being your father, you know."

"Why?" Chancel was startled.

"Because he loves you, and he wants the best for you."

Chancel's eyes were wide at this. Trip figured he didn't realize that Malcolm wasn't always the confident dad Chancel was used to seeing. The child's arms wrapped around his torso, hugging himself as he cast his eyes downward. Trip left his hands on Chancel's shoulders, noticing that the posture was so like Malcolm's when he was internalizing his feelings. Smiling, Trip pulled his mate's son into his arms, hugging him tightly. Reassuring the boy that he was wanted and loved.

Chancel eventually wrapped his arms around Trip. "Can I call you 'Daddy' too?"

Trip smiled. "I'd love it."

"I'll need the lines to make it official," Chancel said shyly as he pulled back from the hug.

"Of course," Trip replied. "Whenever you want them, they're yours."

"Now?"

Trip's smile got bigger. "Now is a perfect time." He held out a hand and Chancel took it, taking his family pouch into his other hand. Trip watched the pouch glow blue before Chancel opened his eyes, smiling. He hugged Trip again. "Love you, Daddy," he said softly.

Trip hugged Chancel tightly. "Love you too, son."

* * *

Travis set down his padd and rubbed his eyes. This was it. Almost the entire human contingent on _Enterprise_ was in agreement. Travis sighed. What they were planning was probably as close to Starfleet's first mutiny as one could get. Why they had elected him as the ringleader, he didn't know. This hadn't even been his idea.

Picking up the padd again, he reviewed all the names against the crew roster on the screen. There were holdouts, and Travis had understood that there would be. Not everyone thought that Commander Tucker and Lieutenant Reed had done the right thing in resigning, rather than fighting for their positions. Not to mention, there were those who didn't want to put their careers on the line for two homosexuals. One lieutenant had told Travis that she simply didn't see the point to their plan, because it wouldn't change anything. Travis had merely nodded and accepted her decision. He wasn't going to force anyone into this.

Still, they had a good number of the crew committed to the plan. Now they just had to determine a time to enact it.

* * *

Malcolm checked the course and ship's systems again. He was covering Gerandik's night watch on the bridge to make up for the night of Trip's nightmare. Malcolm didn't mind—Gerandik had done him a huge favor, taking the bridge on short notice. Malcolm always repaid his debts.

A small beep heralded an incoming transmission. Malcolm checked the display, smiling when he noticed it was from _Enterprise_. He quickly established the link and downloaded the message. It was a text message with two attachments, from Sub-Commander T'Pol.

Once it was downloaded, Malcolm debated reading the message. It was addressed to both himself and Trip. However, he was on duty. Setting the message to one side, he checked the readouts for the warp engine. It was working perfectly—better than it had a few months ago. Malcolm smiled with a sense of pride for his mate. He sought out his mate among the bond, finding that Trip was sound asleep, his mind calm and peaceful. No dreams to disturb his rest tonight.

Malcolm sighed. Curiosity would be the death of him, he knew. He wondered what the Sub-Commander had sent. Malcolm decided that if he was to read the letter, he needed to ensure that the _Kraynita_ was in working order. Trip would laugh at him, that he needed to see that his duties were done before playing—though Trip was fierce in doing the same when it came to his warp engines. It was hard for either of them to forget their Starfleet training.

Satisfied that the _Kraynita_ would not change course or otherwise do something untoward while he read the letter, Malcolm opened it. He blinked, then opened the attached message addressed to him.

Malcolm closed both of them and sat back in the chair. Damn the Sub-Commander. She was going to give them hope, and Malcolm didn't believe it would lead anywhere but heartbreak for himself and Trip.

* * *

Madeline Reed was surprised to hear from her mother. "Mum? Is there something wrong?"

Mary Reed smiled over the com link. "No, dear. I rang you to see if you would be free to accompany Dr. Tucker and myself to Starfleet Command next month. We've got an appointment with Admiral Forrest. We're going to try to convince him that Malcolm and Trip belong in Starfleet. I was hoping for your support as well."

Madeline smiled. "I'll be there, Mum."

* * *

"I don't know, Mal. I want to go back, and yet . . . I like it here."

Malcolm nodded as he adjusted the screws to the access panel so it was back on and straight. He and Trip had been having the same discussion for over a month, ever since the letters from the Vulcan High Command had arrived, inviting them to join their Interspecies Technology Exchange. The letters had even made their small vacation on Tyrell less than perfect.

"It would be a lot easier if there weren't so many unknown elements," Malcolm replied. He picked up another panel and set it against the wall. He and Trip had been re-routing power conduits and were now cleaning up engineering.

"Yeah, I know." Trip was at the reactor controls, making sure everything was humming along smoothly. "I guess I can handle that we might not be on _Enterprise_ —Starfleet would probably see that as eatin' crow. But this 'we can guarantee you'll be on the same ship, but we can't guarantee the children will be able to stay with you' business . . . that's not good enough for me."

Malcolm nodded. "Nor me." He finished screwing in the panel and turned to his lifemate. "I know there is no such thing as the 'perfect' solution. But I think staying on the _Kraynita_ is as close to perfect as we can get—we know we can stay together and we know we can keep the children with us. Maybe when we return to Thenlian Three we can figure something out if we don't want to stay on."

Trip nodded. "I think that's gonna be our best bet."

Before Malcolm could reply, the ship lurched to one side and a siren sounded. Malcolm ran for the extinguisher as one of the open panels began shooting sparks.

//Shit—we're under attack!// Trip cried mentally as he grabbed for the railing to keep himself upright.

//Who?// Malcolm knew the question was probably useless. Then a secondary console exploded. It wasn't near the damaged area, and wasn't on the same power line. There was only one reason for the second console to have exploded. Malcolm turned to Trip, whose tight expression confirmed his suspicions.

Trip looked up from the console, which now showed the tactical read out from the bridge. //Tenakians.//

* * *

Jon Archer restrained the urge to drum his fingers on the arm of his captain's chair. Dr. Phlox was presenting his position on the effects of the enforced separation from their species on Trip and Malcolm to Starfleet Command. While Jon hadn't been surprised to see Dr. Tucker in the room with Admiral Forrest and Ambassador Soval, the presence of Mary and Madeline Reed was unexpected. It was heartening to see Malcolm's family there, and more heartening to see Mary Reed challenge Admiral Forrest.

"Admiral, psychological impact aside, why is Starfleet punishing my son and Commander Tucker for surviving? I should think that Starfleet would be proud of its officers for not only surviving, but also doing so in a way that didn't fundamentally change the culture of a society or without setting themselves up as gods. They survived, rightfully believing that their captain would come for them, and then found themselves betrayed by their superiors. Where is the logic in that? Or the loyalty to those who have dedicated themselves to Starfleet?"

Admiral Forrest had been turning red during Mary Reed's speech. Unfortunately, he didn't get the chance to reply as Hoshi's console beeped. The ensign's eyes went wide.

"Sir, we're getting a distress call from the _Kraynita_. They're under attack."

Jon stiffened in his chair. He noticed his entire crew did the same, along with Dr. Tucker and the Reeds. Even Admiral Forrest looked concerned.

"Go, Jon," the admiral said.

"Travis, get the coordinates from Hoshi and proceed at Warp 5. Admiral, we'll contact you as soon as we know something. _Enterprise_ out." The screen changed to the star field, and the ship jumped to warp as Jon prayed they would not be too late.

* * *

The engine room was bathed in a hazy red glow. Smoke filled the compartment, making breathing and sight difficult. He looked around the room, wincing at the damage. He started to pull himself to his feet and then stopped. Though the room was overheated from the damage to the engine, he was suddenly freezing. A bone deep cold that had nothing to do with the room temperature, and everything to do with the silence in his mind. The silence of an unconscious mind.

Malcolm pulled himself to his knees and looked around, spotting Trip on the ground near the reactor controls. He got to his feet and stumbled over to him, turning the man over gently. There was blood on his face and torso, but nothing like that terrible dream. Even now, Malcolm could see the kt'alini were at work.

A noise made him look up to see Wessic standing in the doorway. "Kerth says you need to come quickly."

Malcolm shook his head. "Help me with Trip," he ordered.

Wessic ran over and helped Malcolm pick up the engineer. "The raiders are gone, but their torpedoes hit near the galley." When Malcolm stopped, Wessic nodded grimly. "Merisel and Chancel were in there."

//Oh god, oh god, no, not my children, oh god, hang on love.// Malcolm prayed, all the way to Sickbay, that he was not about to have his family ripped from him without even the support of his lifemate to sustain him.


End file.
